


just wanna feel your lips against my skin

by loveontherocks



Series: is there somewhere [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks/pseuds/loveontherocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam thinks Zayn's never been more beautiful as the rays of sunlight lay across his naked skin, illuminating his flesh a darkened gold. Zayn is quiet, eyes closed, curled on his side, tucked away into Liam's ribs as his fingers trace over the dusty hair on Liam’s chest. Liam is quiet, because he doesn't have anything say when the expanse of Zayn's skin is right there, underneath his clever fingertips. He runs his index finger over Zayn’s hipbone, over the hair of his thigh, and back up again. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s still breathless, is the thing; the fire in his stomach won't diminish, and all he wants to do is embed his fingerprints into Zayn’s hips again, mouth at his neck with his lips as he’s settled deep inside of Zayn, with Zayn’s lips curling around Liam's name. </i>
</p><p>or; Liam and Zayn share the bed in the apartment above the bookshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wanna feel your lips against my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I really liked the idea of the schmoopy bookshop au and all the poetry and so I wrote a follow up where there's all that, and a little bit of smut. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The title of the song also comes from "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey
> 
> I don't own anything; all typos are my own, I apologize if you've encountered any.

The sun is thick in the sky, orange as it sinks behind the edge the earth. It’s late afternoon, and the solitary window in Zayn’s bedroom is open, the wind blowing cool and refreshing over their flesh.

Liam thinks Zayn's never been more beautiful as the rays of sunlight lay across his naked skin, illuminating his flesh a darkened gold. Zayn is quiet, eyes closed, curled on his side, tucked away into Liam's ribs as his fingers trace over the dusty hair on Liam’s chest. Liam is quiet, because he doesn't have anything say when the expanse of Zayn's skin is right there, underneath his clever fingertips. He runs his index finger over Zayn’s hipbone, over the hair of his thigh, and back up again.

He’s still breathless, is the thing; the fire in his stomach won't diminish, and all he wants to do is embed his fingerprints into Zayn’s hips again, mouth at his neck with his lips as he’s settled deep inside of Zayn, with Zayn’s lips curling around Liam's name.

(It's never been a _thing_ for him; there’s the insistent way his heart pounds in his chest when Zayn says his name like he's calling out a prayer. It sits hot and low in his belly, like a fever, pushing his heart to beat harder. It makes the heat swell in his stomach, makes his skin simmer, and makes him feel invincible. It’s never been a _thing_ for him, but it is now, because they’ve spent so much time calling each other _babe_ and _darling,_ that the sound of his name touched by Zayn’s tongue makes him feel alive.)

Then, well, there’s looking down at Zayn, his head thrown back, neck strained and bared, glowing in the afternoon sunlight—it’s the most profound thing Liam's ever seen, but it’s second to the way Zayn looks now, warm and tired, quiet and feeling like home. Nothing compares.

It’s after they’ve shared a cigarette, shared the stark quiet of the bedroom, and soft kisses to coax their bodies to come down from their high, that Zayn trails his fingertips over the expanse of Liam’s chest. His eyes are open and concentrated, glittering in the evening light. Zayn's hair is messy over his forehead, tucked behind his eyes as he sneaks his fingers over Liam’s sternum, flittering down until he circles just over Liam’s belly button.

His fingers lower, beneath where the sheet covers them modestly. Liam sucks in a shaky breath, because the brand new feeling of Zayn touching him surprises him still. He lets his eyes fall closed and Zayn fingers down his thigh, pressing his palm against Liam’s hip. Liam’s heart stutters in his chest, and he’s trying to find his breath.

(He can’t believe this boy with those hands has let him in. There’s the physicality of it all, the fact that they used to be strangers, sleeping on the floor between bookcases, and now they’re lying in a bed with soft sheets and blankets, with their soft skin touching and their tender fingertips exploring. And there’s the emotionality, where Liam is so in love with this beautiful boy, with raven hair and shining eyes and skin like gold. The quiet boy with his thick voice reading over the sweetest poetry Liam’s ever heard. The boy that looks like he’s all edges and shards of sharp glass is smooth and saccharine, looks like the shredded chords from a guitar and the relentless rhythm of a drum, but he feels like the melodies from the keys and strings of a piano.)

Liam’s body is aching, throbbing between his thighs. He wants to know how Zayn has that power, to wind him up so tight, leave him begging for the slightest touch that could leave him just shy of breathless. Zayn reaches up with his mouth, settles his lips over Liam’s neck, just at the edge of Liam’s jaw with the soft press of his tongue against Liam's flesh. Liam shivers, pushes close to Zayn, enveloping his lithe body with his arms. Liam pulls him close so they kiss, bodies flush against each other. It’s a brand new feeling each time, the way his heart swells with thick emotion, pure adoration over this boy. Zayn tastes sweet, his body is warm, and Liam can't stop obsessing over the fact that he's lying there, pressed against this boy in a bed with orange light splashing at their skin.

He’s so in love with everything, all of it, all of him.

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn murmurs, suckling kisses just over his collarbone, fingers gripping Liam’s bicep. Liam’s chasing his lips when Zayn is pulling back and reaching over his shoulder. He comes back with a condom, shoves it into Liam’s hand and leans over Liam so he can push the sheets away. Knees on either side of Liam’s hips, Zayn sits on the very tops of Liam’s tense thighs. Liam watches while Zayn tears the condom wrapper open, stares Liam in the eyes while his fingers roll the condom down where Liam’s hard and leaking. Liam’s gasping as Zayn strokes over him, grip loose and taunting. Zayn’s own cock is hard and red, settled heavy between his thighs. It's a sight, with Zayn over him like this, with mischief glowing in his eyes, mouth turned up just slightly as his thumb works under Liam’s head, stroking down to cup his balls. Liam reaches forward with his hand to grip his fingers into Zayn’s forearm.

Zayn slinks up Liam’s body, and Liam _has_ to kiss him, suck on his tongue, listen as Zayn’s breath hitches and he's stroking Liam harder, faster and Liam is sucking in the breath right from Zayn’s lungs. Everything sounds like _I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smooth ness and which I will again and again and again kiss, I like kissing this and that of you._

It stops; Zayn pulls his hands away, presses one last kiss to Liam’s lips as he whines, " _Darling,_ please," when Zayn rescinds his whole body. He lies on his stomach, head against the pillows without saying anything, but his eyes are alight with flames and Liam watches with starving eyes, looking over the length of Zayn, this boy with the sun on his skin, eyes like wildfire, fueling the heat sitting in Liam’s gut. Zayn’s body is beautiful, covered in tattoos and tan skin; flesh that Liam can touch and tease with the tips of his fingers, kiss with the hungriness of his mouth.

(He’s allowed that now, because sleeping until the sun rose over their heads, with their bodies tucked in close underneath the softness of their blanket, touching hands to chests so the steady drumming of their heartbeats, allowed them, through whispered words of romantic poetry, to learn each other.)

"Like this," Zayn says, eyelashes fluttering when he blinks, keeping Liam’s gaze until his eyes fall closed. His pink lips pucker over, "I want to feel you deep."

Liam’s lungs push out a heavy breath and his cock jumps at the thought of covering Zayn’s body with his own, fucking him down into the bed, listening at the way Zayn will groan, voice deep and breathless, sweet moans falling out of his throat and filling the still silence of the bedroom with the richness of sex. It's bliss.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Liam says, dazed and shaken, but slightly at ease. There’s a strong sense of trust between them, and it stuffs Liam’s stomach with butterflies. He’s not sure if he’s nervous or excited, but it thrums through him as he shifts on the bed, settling his thighs between Zayn’s. Liam takes a hand to wrap around his cock for a moment, trying to calm his breath, still the jolting in his veins. He leans forward, just to touch his hands over the breadth of Zayn’s back, over the length of his spine. He takes his time for a moment to just touch Zayn’s skin, finger over the inked bird between his shoulder blades, over the edges of the snake and the dusting of freckles over his lovely golden colored skin. He drags his fingertips down the smooth flesh, ending at the dimples just above where Zayn’s bottom swells, touching gently, tenderly, eyes glued to the way Zayn’s ribs expand with each breath he takes. _I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing._

(He’s just so in love; it’s amazing, astonishing, how a boy in a tiny apartment above a bookshop could make him feel this much, all the adoration and emotion in the universe. It’s too much sometimes, all the time, each time he puts his hands on Zayn’s body, touches his fingers to the edges of Zayn’s frame, touches his lips to the heat of Zayn’s skin. Liam feels like he’s going to burst from keeping it all locked up tightly in his chest.)

Liam hands reach under the pillows for the lube, slathers his fingers with it, and slips inside of Zayn so easily. Zayn’s groans ring through the empty air in the room; Liam can feel the sweetness of the breeze cooling his skin where it’s so hot touching Zayn, stretching him, even though he’s so open from Liam fucking into him before.

(This isn’t the first time, with fumbling, shaking hands and nervous limbs, whispering _sorry_ and _it’s okay_ into the quietness and the shrouding darkness of the morning before the sun has yet risen. This isn’t their first time, no, sharing secret smiles in the morning light, trying to find where one another fits in the expanse of newly naked skin, but it still fills Liam with this emotional wave of _wow_ and _how beautiful_ like it is the very first time.)

Zayn is inviting and warm and he can feel the way Zayn’s hole contracts around his fingers, listening to the way Zayn sighs out a tense moan when he touches deep inside Zayn so his hips spasm.

“Liam, please,” Zayn moans, “I need it, babe.”

Liam echoes that with a groan of his own, cursing under his breath as he withdraws his fingers, strokes his length with the slickness of the lubricant. Liam doesn’t tease Zayn for a second, because he wants it just as bad, looking down at all the skin he hasn't touched with his mouth, flesh he hasn't marked with his tongue and teeth.

With one hand holding his weight above Zayn’s body, Liam sinks down into Zayn with no resistance; he's met with the warmth and tightness, a deep sigh from Zayn, his body pliant and malleable. There’s still the soft, whispering echo in Liam’s ears, _This man was a wonderful vigor, calmness, beauty of person_ as Liam lets his head fall back, groans at the feeling at being this deep inside of Zayn's body, hands in the dip of Zayn's back just at the base of his spine as he centers himself, gains the leverage he needs to fuck slowly into Zayn, with the deliberate cants of his hips that have Zayn coming undone. _You linger to see his back, and the back of his neck and shoulder-side._

" _Yes_ , babe," Zayn sighs and Liam leans forward, touching his mouth to Zayn’s shoulder, hands smoothing up the span of Zayn’s back, until he finds  where Zayn has his hands resting just on either side of his head. Liam twines their fingers, chest pressed to the strength of Zayn’s back, pulling his hips back to push into Zayn, hips flush against the modest swell of Zayn’s bottom. Zayn makes a choked noise and Liam kisses just at the nape of his neck, leaving sweet red marks across his shoulders, hips building a rhythm that’s slow, torturous for the both of them, but so good, an agonizing euphoria that makes Zayn call out beneath him. Zayn’s hands grip his, fingers tightening, and Liam can feel the way Zayn pushes back, uses his knees to fuck himself against Liam as he thrusts in deep.

(Zayn has an entire galaxy running through him, pulsing, vibrating like the beat of his heart. How Zayn doesn't know this baffles Liam; he thinks he could write sonnets about the stars in Zayn’s eyes, the pink of his lips, the way his smile is electric. Liam thinks Zayn has the whole universe tucked underneath the gold if his skin; he can see the sun shine behind his eyes.)

Zayn releases a strangled noise from somewhere deep in his chest and Liam widens the stance of their thighs, quickening the tranquil pace of his hips, and Zayn moans loud and unabashed into the room, calling out the syllables of Liam’s name, igniting something inside of Liam, burning brightly inside of him; Liam keeps his mouth against Zayn’s shoulder, sucking marks wherever he can reach, whispering Zayn’s name between stuttered breaths and hoarse groans.

"Babe, Liam, harder," Zayn says and Liam picks up the vigor of hips, pushing in deep and deliberate with each thrust. Zayn’s right hand disentangles from Liam’s, reaches back to grip at Liam’s thigh; Liam leans up on his knees, grasping Zayn’s hips and pulling him up so he’s on his knees, too, the both of them upright, with Liam’s hands on Zayn’s thighs, Zayn’s covering his own. Zayn leans his head back over Liam’s shoulder, eyes closed as he works himself over Liam’s lap, shallow little thrusts of his hips. Liam’s mouth can’t get enough of Zayn’s neck, the way it tastes, how it feels against his tongue when he’s sucking possessive marks, barely containing the sounds he’s making as Zayn’s hips smack hard against Liam’s own, and Liam’s clutching Zayn’s chest, grappling at sweaty flesh.

(He's the sun, shining even at midnight, bright and unabashed, warm and light. And when it's just the two of them, when it’s just him and Zayn in a tiny space underneath the shared blankets on this bed, it’s muted, like star shine, like a galaxy of burning lights, still just as blinding as the daylight. He's everything wonderful. He's amazing. It's almost like words can't capture him.)

“I want to learn everything about you,” Liam whispers into the fevered flesh of Zayn’s neck. “I want to know everything about you.” Liam trails his hands over the groves in Zayn’s stomach, feels when Zayn’s breath hitches and his thighs are trembling from the exhaustion of having to hold himself up over Liam’s thighs, but Liam takes care of that, holds onto Zayn’s hips and fucks into Zayn with hard, calculated thrusts of his hips, dragging in his own breath to choke out moans.

(Liam always thought sex was exclusive to the night, when the sky is shrouded in darkness, save for the millions of stars dotting the sky. This, though, with light illuminating their bodies where Liam can see everything, watching the way Zayn’s body grows tight from desperation, the way his cock hangs red and neglected between his legs, it’s indescribable in the best way. It’s Zayn’s lips wrapping around simple words, how _I will touch you with my mind. Touch you and touch and touch until you give me suddenly a smile, shyly obscene_ are read from the dusty pages of a book, curl fervently inside of Liam’s body.)

"God, yes, Liam, _babe_ ," Zayn says, and Liam finally gets a hand on Zayn, thrusting harder, but slower, enough to make Zayn cry out, lift his hands to grip at Liam’s hair. The sound of skin slapping is prominent, loud in Liam’s ears but just the undertone of the sounds that drip from Zayn’s mouth as Liam thrusts hard, tugging Zayn’s cock; Liam can feel the buildup, thick in the lowest part of his belly, flushing inside of him, flooding inside of his veins as he strokes Zayn. Zayn cries out and Liam adjusts Zayn’s hips just _slightly_ ; " _Liam_ , babe, right _there_ -"

Zayn comes thick, wet over Liam’s fingers, spilling over their thighs, pushing back on Liam’s cock with vigor, squeezing around Liam; it triggers his release, saying, " _Darling_ ," as he comes, orgasm rattling through his bones, seizing up in his muscles. He sits on his haunches, Zayn still seated over his lap, and Liam's still deep inside of Zayn, even though he's softening. Zayn laughs, a breathless sound, beautiful in the afterglow, greeting in the dusk with breathlessness and helpless sighs of satisfaction.

Zayn is the first to move, not careful of the mess they’ve made, only finding his place among the pillows and blankets. Liam smiles, shaking his head, but maneuvers himself to stand on shaking legs, off in search of something to clean them up with. He finds a towel in Zayn’s bathroom, hanging over the towel rack. Liam takes a moment to discard the condom, clean himself off before wandering back to Zayn, who could already be sleeping. (He isn’t, if the way his mouth twitches with the smile is any indication.)

Liam takes care, eases the fabric of the towel over the backs of Zayn’s thighs to where he’s still wet and loose, listening as Zayn hisses a sigh. Liam eventually throws the towel over the side of the bed to join where all their clothes have gone.

(Liam doesn’t think about how it’s been two days, just like this, no work, no classes, neglecting the outside world for just a little while in favor of this; Zayn’s sleepy breath and searching hands, fingers resting over Liam’s chest, legs tangling, anchoring each other together, like one of them might float away.)

(Liam’s never been in love, not like this, but he’s so sure this is exactly what it’s supposed to feel like.)

“Babe,” Zayn says, voice hoarse, a soft whisper. “Come here.” And Liam does, makes a space for himself in the emptiness of Zayn’s arms, pressing close their chests and resting his lips where Liam can feel Zayn’s pulse jump. They’re still trying to regulate their breathing, but that seems impossible when Liam still feels so breathless from being with Zayn like this.

They’re silent for a moment, basking in the cool of the wind, eyes closed, fingers still where they lay across sweaty flesh. Liam is thinking, but not thinking, just lying there with the warmth of the first night they shared between the bookcases, hot with the last night they shared in this bed, how his own home doesn’t feel warm like this, even in the coolness of almost-winter. Liam could suppose if he had Zayn along with him, anywhere could feel like home.

"You found me and I wasn't like, I didn't need to be found you know?” Zayn says, voice clear as darkness spreads over the emptiness of the bedroom, hiding the sunlight from Zayn’s skin. “I wasn't lost. But you found me anyway. Like, it’s just nice. It’s nice that it was you. It could have been anyone, Liam, but it was you.”

Zayn’s eyes are big as they look up at Liam, catching his gaze and mirroring a smile; Liam shuffles in closer, kisses up the length of Zayn’s skin until he can whisper, “I don’t want to leave.”

“Who says you have to, babe? We can shower, and eat, and then sleep, wake up again in the morning to fuck,” Zayn says easily, scratching his nails over the length of Liam’s back, arousing the dormant heat in his belly even though Liam’s body is exhausted.

Liam grins, laughing soft. “Just skip classes forever, and hide away here?”

Zayn nods. “Yeah, babe. Here, smoking cigarettes and drinking tea, and readin’ books. It’s all we need.” Zayn moves so he presses Liam flat on his back against the bed, Zayn’s thighs on either side of his hips. “We’ll fuck because it feels good, because you want me.” Zayn’s grin is wry and his fingertips are soft; Liam catches Zayn’s hands in his own.

“Hey, you want me, too,” Liam says with a laugh.

Nodding, Zayn leans forward, presses his mouth to Liam’s. “I want you all the time, like. Didn’t you know?”

Liam is still grinning, even as he kisses Zayn, and it’s slow and easy, like they’ve got an abundant amount of forevers in their own world, even as time keeps spinning and the world keeps turning and everything goes on without them. Liam’s content, comfortable, feels good in his skin when Zayn’s flesh is pressed against it and Zayn tastes like _A_ _nd possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new._

**Author's Note:**

> The poems quoted in the fic are Lady, I Will Touch You With My Mind, by EE Cummings; I Sing the Body Electric, by Walt Whitman; and I Like My Body When it is With Your by EE Cummings. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! [Tumblr.](http://softestliam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
